Slytherin
by PinkCollins
Summary: 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' - Sun-tzu


**A/N – I couldn't sleep last night, so this is where this little One-Shot came about. **

**I am not a Harry Potter fan but I know as much to know that Slytherin was not a good house, but for this, it seemed like a fitting title. **

**Let me know what you think!**

To be civil with people he so happened to dislike became one of his tricks in the trade. He had become the master of deception, a looming figure who would never let off any inconspicuous thought.

However, he always seemed to dread having to meet with her, she was a riddle in itself, a snake who candidly could get away with the upmost of things, but he could see though it. His rival was no match in a meeting of minds, like a game of chess two Pawns battling it out in an understated game. He could read her next move and sometimes it was a worrying thought.

He would never call her a cold and callous person; he would say she was manipulative with charm, like the pied piper perhaps. She had a tune that would subtly play to her favour, but it never masked his eyes and this was how he found himself playing her at her own game, unintentionally of course, in such a way that not even she could realise.

Serena Campbell was after all an intelligent woman, highly accredited in both Medicine and Business, it was one of the reasons he had employed her in the first place, someone with such skill was needed to iron out a few flaws in the system. Yet has he known then what a power hungry mind could do, he would have thought again.

Even for him, the idea of holding a brief meeting in a car on the way to the funeral of the late Tara Lo was a little crass, but she had ideas that could not wait, immediate implementation was necessary.

Henrik Hanssen sat in the back of the car as he awaited Serena's arrival. He adjusted his cufflinks a number of times before the woman in question finally arrived. The door opened and Serena slid into the car like a snake waiting to inject its poison.

'Ah Ms Campbell, finally airing us with your presence'

'Henrik, Do you really have to be so formal all of the time?'

'Politeness, is something many of us lack, perhaps you could try it sometime' He replied shooting down her comment

Stubborn as ever Serena said nothing and gave a tap on the drivers shoulder 'I think we can go now.. Do not want to make this a double funeral now do we?' Serena directed the latter to Henrik.

Through the interior mirror, the driver for a moment studied the pair, the atmosphere was already tense, and he did not want to exasperate it anymore, so he acknowledged the command and went on his way.

'Now what was so important, that you felt we couldn't wait until after we lay Miss Lo to rest?'

'Formalities, we're already skipping the wake in favour of the F1 prize presentation'

'There are many hours to the day Ms...' He then corrected himself 'Serena'

'Hours in the day have no correlation to the work we do' Serena replied firmly 'Time is of the essence, if we don't keep the ball rolling.. Well..'

'Is there something to that you'd like to add?' Henrik asked sensing she had cut her line of thought off

'Well' she continued 'We wouldn't have found ourselves in this mess, the Hospital wouldn't be in such a mess'

'Is that a personal opinion?'

'No, the truth'

'Your solution being.. ?'

'I want your job' Serena was out with the statement sharper than a knife.

'I take it being Chief Executive Director is not enough for oneself'

'Oh come Henrik, we all know that it was never intended to be a long term solution' Serena replied with an all telling look in her eye 'Besides, a good surgeon like you forever stuck behind a desk. When you have me who could manage it all in a jiffy and still have time for a few glasses of wine and maybe some surgery'

'I see'

'With our talk of Keller becoming a School of Surgery for Junior Doctors, I thought who better the hold the fort along with Michael Spence'

'And Mr Griffin?'

'Leave him to me' Serena smiled 'I can handle him; I know exactly where I want that man'

'As you wish'

'So is this a deal?'

'See it as a three month trial, I'll discuss this with the board, and if after three months it is a working solution, I'll step down on a permanent basis'

'Make it two months' she was firm

He nodded 'Two months'

'Good' Serena smirked 'It will all work out for the better'

'One can only hope' Henrik replied.

This revelation had been on he expected, but he had a plan already drawn out. He was not going to make these two months easy for her, and he knew many others in the hospital would not either. Henrik saw nothing wrong in doing this, he would call it teaching her a lesson, placing her on AAU didn't work, so giving her the one thing she wanted the most, and to see her fall at her peak would not only be rewarding but a lesson well learnt.


End file.
